Semiconductor memories, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), are widely used in computer systems for storing data. A DRAM memory cell typically includes an access field-effect transistor (FET) and a storage capacitor. The access FET allows the transfer of data charges to and from the storage capacitor during reading and writing operations. The data charges on the storage capacitor are periodically refreshed during a refresh operation.
Memory density is typically limited by a minimum lithographic feature size (F) that is imposed by lithographic processes used during fabrication. For example, the present generation of high density dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), which are capable of storing 256 Megabits of data, require an area of 8F.sup.2 per bit of data. There is a need in the art to provide even higher density memories in order to further increase data storage capacity and reduce manufacturing costs. Increasing the data storage capacity of semiconductor memories requires a reduction in the size of the access FET and storage capacitor of each memory cell. However, other factors, such as subthreshold leakage currents and alpha-particle induced soft errors, require that larger storage capacitors be used. Thus, there is a need in the art to increase memory density while allowing the use of storage capacitors that provide sufficient immunity to leakage currents and soft errors. There is also a need in the broader integrated circuit art for dense structures and fabrication techniques.